Se llama destino
by maru.mini.bree
Summary: Edward dejo a Bella y ella lo sigue recordando aunque ayan pasado muchos años. Pero ahora tiene un nueva vida.Un viaje le cambiara todo. "te amo siempre estube junto a ti" por un lado."Te amo y siempre lo are" por el otro. ¿que elegira su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairmer:** La historia esta basada en twilight. que pertenece a la capa de capas, Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo jugue un poco con su historia y le hice un final un poco diferente. pero si se debe felicitar a alguien que sea a la diosa de este mundo que es Crepuscúlo Steph. Pero les pido un favor. No me maten es el primer Fic.

**Prefacio.**

-Te amo- dijo como rogándome.-¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿Porque me haces esto? Yo estuve siempre a tu lado.

-Lo lamento no puedo evitarlo. Yo también te amo pero no puedo seguir viviendo así.-le dije me hacía tanto daño verlo así. Su cara parecía la de un niño al que se le escapaba el globo de entre las manos.

Empezó a temblar tanto que temí por mi vida. La imagen de Emily, mi mejor amiga en estos últimos años, apareció en mi cabeza. Justo cuando estaba por transformarse de la furia ocasionada por mi rechazo. Se abrió la puerta. De un golpe la figura que apareció hizo que me relaje aunque estuviera frente a el peligro. Sabía que él era mi superman. Y en este momento yo estaba peligrosamente cerca de un licántropo enfurecido…convirtiéndome en una perfecta luisa lane... Aún viendo a Jacob así en esta situación apunto de atacarme sentía lastima por él. Y un odio completo hacia mi persona por dañarlo.

La figura de la puerta me alzo en brazos. Y le lanzo una maldición.

-Vámonos ya. No quiero que nadie salga dañado.- sin rechistar salió por la puerta dejando atrás a los rugidos, los feroces rugidos de jake. Sabía que esta es la última vez que lo iba a ver. Así que grite.- te amo jake. Siempre lo hare. Lo siento.

* * *

Aqui les dejo un anticipo de mi fic. espero que les guste... luego subire el primer capitulo.

Nos leemos luego.

Maru.


	2. El viaje

Bella.

Estaba sola. Jacob se había ido a trabajar, no, no como lobo se seguía transformando. No lo domaba aun. Había conseguido un trabajo en una tienda en Port Ángeles, le pagaban bastante bien, ya había terminado de pagar la sortija con la que me propuso compromiso. Había que ver lo feliz que estaba mi padre. Le caían las lágrimas de la emoción al igual que Billy y René cundo les dimos la gran noticia. Y el casamiento estaba organizado para dentro de 6 meses. Uff un montón, pero estaba bien porque me dejaba tiempo de organizarla bien.

La única amiga la cual se hubiera ocupado de esto y hubiera hecho un perfecto trabajo era…. No, no quería recordar su nombre, me dañaba si recordaba a esa molesta chica la cual amaba porque al recordarla a ella, a ese duendecito de pelo en punta color negro azabache. Recordaba a ese pelirrojo, el cual seguía extrañando, mi adonis. Todavía recordaba con tal nitidez el 1 año sin él fue un sufrimiento… hasta que encontré a Jacob, el hizo que la situación de mi corazón mejorara. Pero lo que él no sabía que cuando se iba a trabajar, cuando me dejaba sola en casa, cuando no había nada para que me distraiga, el pecho lo tenía a carne viva. Me ardía y me quemaba como acido.

Una tarde escuche hablar a Charlie con un compañero del trabajo. No podía creer que no pude ni engañarlo… simulando tener ganas de hacer las cosas. "No lo puedo creer, es algo terrible. No se cómo controlar lo que le pasa. Porque no sé lo que le pasa. Ella no duerme, no habla, no come, no ríe, no dice nada, se pasa los días y noches sentada llorando en su cama. Preguntándose cuando va volver… ni siquiera escucha música. O ve la televisión. No hace nada. No es nada!"

Pero ahora trataba de no pensar en eso sin lograrlo y mantener mi cabeza en cosas que no me dañaran. Angela, se había casado con Ben después de terminar el instituto. Estaba hermosa en el altar. Jessica consiguió beca en una universidad del sur de california. Mike, seguía dando vueltas por estos lares los padres le habían obsequiado una tienda en el centro de Forks y trabajaba ay, ganaba mucho vendiendo comida y otras cosas.

La manada bueno a la manada se le habían sumado muchos integrantes, desde que victoria hizo un pequeño grupo para matarme, Jacob gano la estrategia fue lo mejor. Obtuvieron el triunfo sobre los neófitos, y mataron a Victoria, ella ya no era problema. Pero ahora había muchos licántropos dando vueltas por la Push.

Estaba cocinando cundo Jacob abrió la puerta, estaba mojado, había arreglado una moto para conducir al trabajo, no quería verlo montado en ella, andar en moto en Forks era como darse una ducha a 100km/h. Me miro, le brillaban los ojos, estaba enorme, creció muchísimo, y parecía que tenía como 27 años. Se acercó hasta donde me encontraba, me miro directamente a los ojos, y me beso. Hacia lo mismo todos los días, el mismo beso apasionado me daba cada vez que me veía.

Lo siguiente fue lo que me desconcertó. Abrió su chaqueta y me dio un sobre. No decía nada. Era un gran sobre rosa. Me guiño un ojo ante el desconcierto de mi cara.

-ábrelo.- susurro en mi oído.

Tome el sobre y lo abrí. Se me dilataron las pupilas. Era boletos de avión. Seguía sin querer irme de Forks era tonto pero aun estando comprometida, lo seguía esperando.

-¿no te gustaron? Soy un tonto, llevo dos años contigo y todavía no puedo hacer algo bien-al parecer Jacob mal interpreto el gesto de mi cara. Cosa que no tenía nada que ver con él.

-nono… me encantaron, me encanta el regalo amor- lo abrase y bese en sus labios, sus carnosos labios indios.- te amo.-finalice con algo que lo hiciera sentir que hiso las cosas bien.

- espectacular. Ya pedí las vacaciones y para la próxima semana estaré libre. Todo un mes tu y yo en un exótico lugar de américa del sur.- la última palabra dijo como ronroneándola en mi oreja. Eso hizo que cosquillas cayeran por toda mi espina dorsal.

Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, abrasándonos, estaba segura de que el me iba a levantar en sus brazos y me tiraría en el sillón… pero en cuanto tuve la boca desocupada, le largue la pregunta…

-¿Jacob?-pregunte como si fuera un angelito.

-si bella-me respondió medio gruñendo odiaba que interrumpa nuestros besos.

- ¿cómo se te ocurrió esta idea?- Su cara me mostraba claramente que no entendía a que venía esta pregunta.

-eheh…. Lo venía planeando de hace unos cuantos meses. Y quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-ahah…

Se quedó meditando unos segundos luego dijo- ¿a qué viene eso?

-eh? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta. Me salió bastante bien.

-la pregunta de cómo se me ocurrió.-su vista me demostró que no estaba completamente convencido.

- por nada.

-bella, por favor lo puedo ver en tu cara por algo hiciste la pregunta.

-eheh bueno- me sonroje al ser descubierta- creía que tenía algo que ver con Mathew-era el primo de Jacob. Mathew se había mudado cerca de nuestra casa como hace un mes y se le notaba que tenía una gran preferencia conmigo.

-bella, no, no tiene nada que ver con él. Aunque no estuviera esto lo iba a hacer igual.-dijo apuntando los boletos.

Después de esto siguió donde terminamos con el beso.

-vamos bella,¿ porque estas tardando tanto?

Jacob estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Pero él era el culpable si no hubiera entretenido el ambiente. Yo estaría lista hace rato.

-ya estoy.

- Bueno vamos. O perderemos el vuelo.

Viajamos al aeropuerto escuchando la radio de Port Ángeles. Luego de eso fue un largo viaje en avión.

Llegamos al hotel, y yo no entendía nada de portugués, pero la mayoría de las personas entendían inglés. Así que no me perdí de muchas conversaciones. El cuarto era grande y con una vista perfecta a una playa… nos instalamos y cambiamos, queríamos salir a dar un paseo. Como ya era de noche. Fuimos a un restorán a comer la comida portuguesa era exquisita y tan exótica.

Luego de comer a la luz de las velas al lado de la playa. Fuimos al hotel. Sabía lo que iba a hacer Jacob. Me alzo en brazos. Me llevo hasta la cama. Y con su pación habitual me beso…

…Un sentimiento raro me aprisiono mientras que veía dormir a Jacob. Era como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a ver. Me hiso acordar a esa noche sin luna. Sentía el corazón partido en 1000 pedacitos. Como si se estuviera preparando para un golpe. Como si inconscientemente algo me dice, que este viaje no iba a terminar bien. Pero deje de darle la hora a este sentimiento, este día fue… no el mejor no… pero uno de los mejores que tuve en mi vida fue un perfecto día.


	3. dime que no es sierto

**Dime que no es cierto**.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos. Era un hermoso día soleado y yo quería ir a ver las ferias de la ciudad. Lamentablemente ese día la feria iba a abrían a la tarde noche, así que nos dedicamos a pasear por la playa. Fue hermoso. Y el agua estaba perfecta. Al atardecer. Salimos a la feria. Estaba muy emocionada. Quería comprar cosas para René, Charlie Y Billy.

Caminamos de la mano, había mucha gente. Y los faroles de la calle se iban encendiendo. A René le compre una pollera muy bonita. Estaba segura que le iba a gustar. Todavía buscábamos algo para Billy y Charlie.

– ¿Qué te parece esto?-Jacob me acerco hasta un local. Vendía muchas bellísimas cosas tradicionales de Brasil.

Él estaba eligiendo los regalos. Sinceramente conocía más a Charlie que yo. Y Charlie lo adoraba por sobre todo.

Me aleje un poco de su mano para comprar un helado. De chocolate mi favorito. Estaba por entregármelo la vendedora. Cuando escuche algo que no había escuchado como hace 4 años. Algo que me volvió de piedra, me congelo...

-Edward unos así te parece. A Jasper le encantara.

Oh my god! No podía creerlo no me quería dar vuelta. No podía ser su vos. Alice. Si estaba muy segura no quería que fuera ella. Pero como negarlo conocía esa vos a la perfección. Era Alice.

-creo que si le…

Esta vos cabo un hueco en mi pecho. Sentí como si me estuviera hundiendo en lava. Era Su vos. Era el. El! Era El….

Lentamente me di vuelta. Mis pies parecían haberse vuelto de plomo… sentía unos ojos clavados en mi…. Mi vista se encontró con unos ojos negros como la noche… pero parecía una estatua. Con los ojos clavados en mí. Parecía tan sorprendido como creía que mi cara se veía. Alice lo miro, y siguió su vista.

Dos ojos dorados se clavaron en mi….

-bell be bella!-grito Alice. Se acercó rápidamente a mí. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo.-bella… ¿eres tú?… que, que haces aquí?-respire su perfume cuando me abrazo, olía tan bien. Ese perfume natural que tenía me traía tantos recuerdos y pesadillas.

No podía hablar tenia los labios no los encontraba… mis ojos miraban… lo miraban fijamente… de repente ya no sentía las piernas y el suelo giro de forma rara hacia mí.

Me desperté en un cuarto desconocido. Y era muy simple. Me senté lentamente en la cama y mire a mí alrededor. Dos pares de ojos me miraban fijamente. Mi respiración se aceleró.

-¿estás bien? –dijo Alice.

-eheh… si estoy bien.¿ Q-que demo-monios hacen aq-ui? ¿Dónde estoy?

- te desmayaste y te trajimos para aquí porque no sabíamos dónde te hospedas.

-¿qué hora es?¿ a qué hora me trajeron?-estaba con un tono más agresivo del necesario pero es que me dañaba verlo enfrente mío. Era tan hermoso. Era tan joven. Y yo ahora era mucho más grande… qué pensaría de mi ahora…

-son las 12 y te trajimos a las 10 y 30.

Ring ring! El móvil de Alice sonó fue disparada a atender.- hola Jasper.-dijo- si ya despertó. – parecía que alguien estuvo hablando de mí. Se marchó de la habitación y me dejo sola con él, que inspeccionaba mi cara cada segundo. Como si fuera un espejismo.

Luego de un rato de abrir y cerrar sus labios dijo

-hola.

Esa sola palabra hizo que mi hueco en el pecho se estremeciera, como si le hubieran echado agua al acido. Abrase mi pecho tratando de que él no lo note, y queriendo aliviar mi dolor. O por lo menos mantener mi cuerpo unido.

-hola-respondí.

- ¿qué haces aquí?

-emm… viaje de vacaciones.

-ah.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a desbordar de mis mejillas. Él estaba tan perfecto como siempre. Y las palabras resonaron en mi mente. Como si me las estuvieran gritando." No me convienes, Bella" dijo ese día. "será como si nunca hubiera existido". Eso nunca lo pudo cumplir. Y yo cumplí siempre mi promesa. Nunca hice nada arriesgado. Está bien, por una parte no lo vi nunca más, no escuche a nadie contarme algo de él, no supe nada de él. Solo tenía mis recuerdos. El cumplió a medias sus promesas. Porque el dolor que tenía en mi pecho, mis pesadillas con él. Todo me indicaba que en algún momento existió. Y fue mío. Pero ya no.

Unos fríos brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo. Puso su mentón encima de mi cabeza, mientras acariciaba mi espalda para que las lágrimas dejen de correr por mi rostro. Anhelaba tanto sus brazos, y sin embargo era como si me estuvieran aplicando tortura.

Deje de sollozar y me fui alegando de él. Como supo lo que intentaba hacer suspiro, y se alejó de mí.

-¿Bella con quien viniste?-su vos sonó rara, me pareció que le estaba diciendo algo a Ed… el, seguía doliéndome decir su nombre.

-con- no sabía si decir su nombre, o si decir que era mío- emm… con Jacob.

-Jacob? Bella, me puedes explicar por qué tienes ese horripilante olor a perro… es asqueroso.

Su nariz se arrugo acentuando el asco que sentía. Claro, yo sabía por qué olía así, pero por que le resultaba asqueroso y acaso no sabían lo de los hombres lobos… ¿podía decirles por que olía así? ¿Les debía fidelidad todavía?... bueno –Jacob sabia, ¿porque no ellos?

-es que Jacob es un... él es… un hombre lobo.

-¿Qué?-gritaron los dos a la vez… quizás me equivoque en contarles la verdad.

-no te alteres- no quería hablarle a el- Alice, él nunca me haría daño.

- Los hombres lobo no son muy confiables-lo miraba de reojo mientras me decía eso, terminando esa frase se volteo hacia su hermano.- te dije que no se podía cuidar sola, y que no la vea es por esos estúpidos lobos. No porque no me interesara.

-hum-fue la única respuesta q recibió Alice.

-Bella- el ánimo de mi amiga mejoro- puedes quedarte un par de días con nosotros, por favor. Carlisle viene en camino, te hemos extrañado mucho. Y aparte tenemos que ponernos al día con nuestras vidas.-me dolió saber que su hermano no estaba incluido en ese "te extrañamos mucho"

-emm… no sé yo vine con- seguía sin querer decir prometido-Jacob supongo que se enojara bastante si no aparezco.

-Oh! Bella son solo unos pocos días luego le puedes dar la excusa de que te perdiste.

-no lo creo, si quieren vengo después de visita, pero eso no le puedo hacer a Jacob.

Alice estaba claramente enojada, pero no podía negar mi lógica.-está bien pero al menos quédate tan solo hasta que amanezca.

-Bueno eso si lo puedo hacer.

-wiii gracias! Ahora tendré que ir a comprar algo para cocinarte, seguramente tendrás hambre.

Ahora que lo dijo sentía un hambre feroz…

-eheh está bien. La verdad que si estoy un poco hambrienta.

-Bueno parece que también estas un poco cansada, ¿por qué no te duermes hasta que esté lista la comida?

-Perfecto- me agrado su sugerencia, tenía un sueño terrible.

Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos. Mientras dormitaba sentí sus manos acariciar mi rostro y sus yemas de los dedos en mis labios. Se sentó a mi lado, y mi reacción fue abrazarlo, me quería pegar por eso, pero no podía evitarlo. 1° porque deseaba abrazarlo con cada átomo de mi ser. Y 2° porque estaba más dormida que despierta.

Me moví intranquila por la pelea interna que se estaba dando dentro de mi cabeza. Me abrazo con más fuerza y empezó a tocar mi nana… hacia tantos años que no escuchaba eso. Y lo último que recuerdo, es que me dijo al oído

-te extrañe, no sabes cuánto.

* * *

gracias a las chicas que leyeron el fic... de veras se los agradesco y los reviews... perdon por la tardanza de este capitulo pero con las materias de fin de año.. la inspiracion se me corta un poco...

hare lo posible por apurarme con el siguiente capitulo... muchos bezz y abrazoz! las adoros netas!/#!/maru_monzon este es my twitter por si qieren saber en que momento subo el proximo... muchos cariños desde argentina! XD

Maru


	4. Reunión Familiar

**Reunión familiar.**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente segada por el sol. Mientras salía de la inconciencia me di cuenta de que no estaba con Jacob, recordé lo sucedido el pasado día.

Edward. ¿Por qué teníamos que venir a vacacionar aquí? Verlo enfrente me hacia tanto mal. Era tanto el dolor que me causaba, que no sabía como ponerlo en palabras. Pero, no era tal cual lo recordaba, sus ojos estaban negros, más negros que la noche eso significaba que no había comido en un buen tiempo. ¿Por qué se torturaba de ese modo?... no lo sabía, pero trataría de responder a esa incógnita. Mientras me removía incomoda por la luz escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga. Esa voz la había extrañado tanto….

-buenos días bella. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Vamos te hare lo que quieras.

-Buen día Alice. Emm… ¿podrían ser unos huevos revueltos?- le respondí mientras que me levantaba.

-Claro, ven, siéntate en la mesa.

El televisor estaba prendido, pero no entendía nada, no era una de las mejores alumnas en portugués, así que no le preste atención. Alice me sirvió el desayuno en frente y lo empecé a degustar casi con placer. Mientras miraba los destellos que desprendía su brazo a la luz del sol, me dijo:

-sobre el mueble de la esquina te deje algo de ropa para que te cambies, y también productos para el aseo. El baño esta tras esa puerta-dijo mientras señalaba a una puerta del otro lado de la habitación.

-gracias. –mi amiga estaba bastante animada, aunque tenía cara como si quisiera decirme algo.-¿Alice?

-¿hum?

-¿qué pasa? –Me miro como si no entendiera lo que decía-vamos Alice te conozco, sé que algo te preocupa.

-lo lamento bella pero prometí no decir nada.

-oh por favor… a quien le prometiste, a… el… a Edward?

-sí, y no voy a decir más así que vete a bañar. Vamos que tienes un largo día por delante.

-está bien.

No proteste porque necesitaba una ducha y no estaba de ánimos como para discutir con ella, así que agarre todo, y me metí a la ducha… mientras me bañaba cante una canción que recordaba haber oído en la radio…

* * *

Me seque lentamente, y cambie. No quería pensar en nada así que me dedique a cantar canciones. Cuando termine me pare frente al espejo para peinarme, pero lo deje ya que el ruido proveniente de la cocina me desconcentro… cuanta gente había… parecía que había mucha. Salí del baño y me acerque a ver que rayos estaba pasando…

-Hola bella- escuche un coro mientras pasaba por la puerta de la cocina. Suceso seguido por dos enormes brazos abrasándome en forma de bienvenida

-Niña tanto tiempo sin verte, pero estas igual, todavía no te salieron arrugas ni canas… jajá estas aquí roja como siempre

-gracias Emmett…no puedo respirar-sus enormes brazos me asfixiaban

-ups lo lamento-me dejo en el suelo sonriendo, y fui pasando por los brazos de todos los Cullen, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y aunque no lo creía Rosalie me abraso…tenía la cara iluminada como si hubiera encontrado la cura para el cáncer. Lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y Esme me paso el brazo por la espalda. Su cara también mostraba signos como si quisiera derramar las lágrimas, aunque sabía que eso no era posible.

-bella estamos tan felices de verte. Tanto tiempo llevamos extrañándote, mírate están tan grande-mientras pronuncio la última parte, me beso en la frente- que alegría que estés bien.

-gracias Esme. Yo también te eh extrañado mucho, a todos los extrañe muchos-y en la última palabra se me quebró la voz, empezaron a caer más lagrimas por mis mejillas y recibí otro beso en la frente de parte de Esme.

-no llores aquí estamos, no te preocupes por nada.

-sí, aquí están.

* * *

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando, bueno más bien ellos hablaron. Me contaron de sus viajes a Europa, el tiempo que pasaron con el clan Denali, cada una de las cosas que hicieron en los 4 años desde la última vez que los vi. Pero nunca nombraron a Edward-ya me estaba acostumbrando a decir su nombre sin que me duela, aunque sea mentalmente- , que se encontraba sentado al lado mío, tomándome una mano. Luego de contarme todo me preguntaron que había sido de mi vida y quise suprimir unos detalles como mi recuperación después de perderlos o mi compromiso con Jacob, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar a eso y la verdad que no quería que el sepa que estaba con Jake ahora.

-bueno, no pasó nada interesante, termine la secundaria con el mejor promedio, y sigo viviendo en Forks solo que ahora vivo cerca de la playa, de la Push. Charlie sigue trabajando de policía solo le faltan unos años para jubilarse. Y eso es todo.

-¿y tú no trabajas? –me pregunto Emmett. Quise matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-emm… no, yo no trabajo- termine la frase y me di cuenta, como la torpe que soy, que pude haber mentido y decir que si trabajaba, aunque seguía siendo una mala mentirosa.

-¿y cómo haces para vivir sola?-me tenían donde querían. Bueno deberé decir la verdad.

-bueno es que vivo con alguien, que no quiere que trabaje…

Todos se miraron de reojo mientras que pronunciaba esa frase, y miraron a Edward que se tensó a mi lado. Edward se levantó y fue hacia la ventana que daba a una lo que parecía un jardín con muchos árboles, algo que antes no había notado. La abrió y siguió caminando hacia los árboles, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

-te felicito querida, te mereces lo mejor.-me dijo Carlisle, mientras seguía con la mirada a su hijo. Y se notaba que dijo eso para no sacar a relucir ese tema que nadie quería tocar.

-gracias- pero mi voz sonó más baja que un susurro porque estaba viéndolo irse, eso hizo que mi corazón tiemble por el miedo de no volverlo a ver. Y aunque verlo me dolía. No verlo me dolía más.

* * *

Edward no volvió, aunque solo habían pasado un par de horas, se estaba haciendo de noche y mi angustia de no verlo más iba creciendo con cada tic tac del reloj. Alice y Rosalie salieron tras Edward solo unos minutos después que el, y tampoco había vuelto. Luego de mucho conversar de mi vida frente a todos me quise acercar a las ventanas de cristal por la que se había marchado, supuse que tomar aire fresco no estaba mal y nadie iba a creer que me iba a escapar, pero lo cierto era que no estaba prisionera, así que podía salir cuando quisiera. Abrí los ventanales corredizos y Salí afuera. Había un patio trasero hecho de madera, con baranditas alrededor. A los costados había unas cuantas palmeras y muchas plantas exóticas, y aunque estaba todo un poco descuidado, seguía siendo hermoso. Al frente se extendía un pequeño camino que mostraba en el otro lado la playa que antes no había visualizado, mire adentro todos estaban distraídos con sus cosas. Jasper y Emmett habían traído juegos de ajedrez con los que jugaban con todos en el mismo tiempo, supuse que para hacerlo más complicado a sus altos coeficientes intelectuales. Se hacían muchas burlas entre los dos, como en el campo la vez que los vi jugando baseball antes de que apareciera james y los otros nómades. Lance un suspiro al recordar el momento en el que Edward me amaba.

Esme estaba limpiando la pequeña casita, y rezongaba por el poco aseo del lugar. Carlisle se reía de sus enojos mientras la ayudaba con la limpieza. Y entre tanto le daba uno que otro beso en la mejilla o en los labios, aleje rápidamente la cabeza ante el dolor de mi pecho causado por la escena romántica.

Me dirigí a la playa, no tenía ropa para meterme, pero deseaba, por lo menos, sentir el agua en mis pies. Camine por el sendero, no era muy largo llegue en menos de lo que canta un gallo y me reí de mi por la expresión usada, que la adquirí de quil. Lance otro suspiro, estaba extrañando a los chicos. Todos excepto Leah, ella no me caía muy bien, era muy rustica. Y cruel con todos.

Llegue a la playa y era un gran espacio de arena como el claro de Edward en Forks rodeado de rocas bastantes grandes. Si los vampiros salieran no llamarían la atención ya que nadie se acercaría hay. Seguí caminando hasta el borde del agua y la sentí en mis pies estaba tan bien, era tibia y muy apetecible. No escuchaba nada alrededor así que me desvestí completamente y me metí al agua. Camine mar adentro hasta el agua me llego a los hombros. Estuve un rato hasta que algo me toco la pierna y me asusto aunque seguramente era un pez o algo así. Camine de vuelta y empecé a vestirme. Ya casi estaba terminando cuando me llamo Edward.

-¿Bella?- me di vuelta y lo mire sin contestarle, esperaba que me dijera algo-perdón, no quería interrumpirte-hizo una pausa para ver si hablaba, pero nada-quería hablar con vos. A solas. Y veo que este es el único lugar en el que no nos escucha nadie.

Se calló durante unos segundos, y empezó a hablar tan rápido que apenas distinguía sus palabras.

-mira, en realidad, no sé bien que es lo que tengo que decir, pero sé que no es coincidencia que nos encontremos después de tantos años en este lugar. Y por primera vez creo en el destino.

- no te entiendo- eso era verdad, no entendí. ¿El destino q tenía que ver?

- a ver, ¿cómo ser claro?, ¿recuerdas el ultimo día en el que nos vimos?- moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación, era el día más triste de mi vida.- bueno, creo que si nos hemos encontrado después de tanto tiempo, debo decirte la verdad de todo.

Yo te mentí.- listo, seguro me llevo la corriente y ahora estoy ahogada. Edward vio mi cara y se explicó mejor.- Veraz soy un buen mentiroso. Yo te amaba en ese momento. Nunca quise dejarte, solo lo hice porque creí que estabas segura sin vampiros alrededor tuyo. Pero se ve que no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin ponerte en peligro-hiso su hermosa risa torcida y se me paro el corazón y la respiración. Hace tiempo que no la veía no recordaba lo hermosa que era.-me eh pasado todos los años pensando en ti, eh observado muchas veces la posibilidad de volver a tu lado y suplicarte que me perdones, pero siempre desistí por no querer verte en peligro. Tomo como obra del destino, aunque la verdad es que hasta hace unos días no creía en él, el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado después de tanto tiempo, en un lugar tan alejado de tu casa y sin que yo haya interferido yo.

ahora que te veo enfrente mío, que siento tu corazón tan fuerte latiendo en tu pecho, que siento tu respiración en mi cara. Sé que nunca debí irme, nunca debí dejarte, aunque las explicaciones eran coherentes y favor de tu salud. Nunca me podre alejar de nuevo de ti, aunque sea no sin destrozarme.

bella- hizo una pausa en la que agarro mi mentón y lo elevo hacia sus ojos., me miraba dulcemente, con ojos suplicantes y llenos de dolor.-, bella. Mi bella, lamento haber hecho lo que hice, y lamento lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Pero necesito saber si me perdonas. Si estas dispuesta a recibirme de vuelta. Bella, ¿puedes?

Dejo de hablar, y me miro directamente a los ojos. Tenia un engrudo en la cabeza, me sentía como dentro de una licuadora. Deje de mirarlo a los ojos porque así no iba a poder decir lo que tenía para decir. Abrí y cerré la boca sucesivamente mientras buscaba las palabras para decir lo que sentía. Finalmente cobre coraje y largue todo lo que tenía dentro.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAGAS ESTO! – le grite en la cara y él se encogió ante mi agresividad, sus ojos mostraron más dolor que antes-YA CASI ESTABA OLVIDANDOTE!

El dolor de que me causaba saber que pase tantos años sufriendo sin causa no dejó ver la mentira en mis palabras. Me dolía que me allá negado su compañía por algo tan estúpido como mi seguridad, prefería morir a no tenerlo. Y había visto varias veces la posibilidad de matarme, pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso a mi padre, a mi madre, ni siquiera a Jacob. Estaba tan confundía. No quería herir a Jacob que en estos momentos era tan parte de mí, aunque eso era solo una eco leve en comparación de cómo era padre de mi Edward. Lo quería pero después de todo lo que sufrí, no le iba a dar lo que quería con tanta facilidad. Me lo merecía, merecía hacerlo esperar aunque sea un poco. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho después de haberlo visto de nuevo. Si ahora el desapareciera no podría sobrevivir, ni siquiera aun con la presencia de Jacob. Y si al final de todo siempre iba a ser suya. Porque no esperar. Solamente necesitaba poner todos mis pensamientos en línea y no podía hacerlo con tanta gente a mi alrededor, pero sola no me iban a dejar. Si quería estar sola tenía que ser agresiva. Después me disculparía con Edward.

¿Por qué me haces esto? No fue suficiente hacerme mal, durante 4 años. –alce el dedo índice y lo apunte hacia su pecho- DEJAME SOLA, NO ME SIGAS.-me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la casa.

-bella por favor, no me hagas esto te daré lo que desees. Cualquier cosa. Solo pídelo. Esa no es una explicación suficiente. Necesito que me digas si, quieres que me aleje y no te moleste más. Bella mírame- me dio media vuelta cuando estaba llegando a la mitad del camino.- si me vas a dejar sin tu rostro- dijo mientras puso sus manos entre mi cara-, sin tus latidos- y puso su mano en mi pecho a la altura del corazón-, sin tus ojos-y los miro fijamente- sin esas mejillas coloradas tan hermosas- y me beso en los pómulos- , sin esos labios, por los que daría cualquier cosa- con esa frase fue bajando la voz a cada palabra, hasta que fue solo un susurro-solo quiero que me des una explicación valida. Una que tenga sentido. Que diga que tú no puedes llegar a amarme nunca más.-y mientras decía esto fue acercándose cada vez más a mi mandíbula-solo dime porque no quieres que tenga más estos labios.-y se acercaba a mis labios.

Cuando se encontraba a dos centímetros. Me trague el nudo de la garganta y le susurre:

-por favor. No hagas esto.-se alejó solo un poco de mi cara y me dijo

-porque, si me vas a rechazar diga lo que diga, porque no puede besarte por última vez- volvió a acercarse.

-no! Te lo ruego, solo te pido que no hagas eso. Déjame pensar, solo déjame pensar, volveré y te explicare lo que desees pero, solo no hagas eso.-no bajo las manos de mi cara, pero me aleje y seguí caminando, hacia la casa.-perdón.- fue lo único que susurre más bajo que el sonido de mis pisadas. Pero él lo escucharía.

Mientras iba entrando en la fachada de la casa, escuche el sonido de un árbol arrancarse y golpearse con las rocas, pero no voltee para ver si mis oídos no me fallaban.

Entre por las puertas de cristal conteniendo las lágrimas, todos me desviaron la mirada, excepto Alice, ella seguramente sabía todo lo que pasaría y su cara de poca preocupación no hizo que me calmara.

-no vemos-dije mientras abría la puerta de enfrente y caminaba por el porche hacia una ruta que estaba solo a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Ahora tenía que buscar las soluciones para todo.

* * *

Pido mil disculpas a la gente que leyo los primeros capitulos. algo le pasaba a mi computadora y no podia subir este capitulo. pero adelante bastante los otros solo les faltan varios retoques... muchos besos y abrazoz... recuerden que les suplico.. no me maten es mi primer fic...

.bree


End file.
